Elementary
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: Okay. So we've seen a lot of NCIS in High School. So, I thought I'd switch it up a little bit.Kind of a ongoing series, you know.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So we've heard enough about NCIS in HIGH SCHOOL.**

**So, I thought it would a hell of a lot of fun if I wrote about them in …drum roll please…**

**ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!**

**A/N: In this series, we are pretending Ziva lives in America. Please, no crappy feedback! If you don't like, don't read!**

**Alright, let's start!**

**-Vi**

Ziva was sitting in the corner of the playground, as usual. She wore a brown T-Shirt, jeans, and a precious gold necklace, with the Star of David on the end. Her long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. The other girls stared at her, and she stared right back. Ziva did not play with the other first grade girls, because she did NOT like the things they did. They liked princesses; Ziva preferred like practicing her knife throwing, a new thing her father had taught her how to do. They all wanted a pony; Ziva wanted a new version of Battle Ship. She thought it promoted strategic and in-advance thinking. She glanced over at the other side of the playground, where all the boys were. She didn't quite know them, but she knew they were different than girls. So she stood up and ventured into the land where no first grade girl had ever gone before: into the boy's side.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" four boys chanted. Another boy stood in the corner of the playground, holding a worm. He had brown ruffled hair and bright green eyes, and a wide grin. He dangled it over his mouth like he was going to eat it. Ziva grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Eating a worm, duh." He said, as if it was common to snack on worms. "Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because they think I should." He said. Pointing at the group of boys, who were staring confusedly at him and Ziva. "I don't know if that's very smart." She sighed. He looked at the worm, and then back at Ziva. He shrugged and put it down, and it slithered away into the grass. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said. "I'm Ziva." She said, sticking out her hand. "Tony." He replied, shaking it. "You know, you are different than the other girls." He said. "Oh, and how?" Ziva asked. "Well, for one thing, you don't think I have cooties." He laughed.

Ziva walked into her classroom and put her backpack on her chair. She noticed another girl, sitting right next to her. She had midnight black hair, and wore a sweater that had a bat on it. Her hair was up in pigtails. They bounced whenever she turned her head. She turned to Ziva with a wide grin on her face. "Hi! I'm Abby." She smiled. "Ziva. I like your shirt." She said, pointing at the bat. "Thank you! I like bats a lot. And spiders and farting hippos."  
"Farting hippos?"  
"Yeah. I have one at home named Bert."  
"Cool!"  
Suddenly, a girl with golden brown hair walked by. "Ughh, Abby. You're so weird."

Abby sighed, "Go _away, _Jeanne."  
The girl pressed on. "I mean, who wears shirts with bats on them? And constantly wears black?" she shuddered.  
"Umm, I do, apparently."  
"Whatever."  
The girl walked away. Abby stuck out her tongue at her. Ziva giggled.

**Stay tuned!**

**-Vi**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby left the classroom, her pigtails bouncing, to use the bathroom. She skipped down the hallways, whistling to herself. Suddenly, she hit something. "Oh, shoot!" She cried as she fell. She heard another groan from right in front of her. She looked up to see a young boy. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was blushing redder than a tomato. "I'm sorry. Man, I'm such a klutz." He said, scowling. Abby stood up. "It's okay. I'm fine." She said cheerfully. He grinned sheepishly."I'm Abby." She said, holding out her hand. "Timothy McGee." The boy shook it.

Ziva and Tony were sitting on the playground while the other children mulled around them. "I'm bored." Ziva groaned, picking some grass. "Where is the Abby girl you talked about?" he asked, and idea striking him. Ziva looked across the playground. She saw Abby emerge from the hall, leading a young boy by the hand. "Found her!" she cried, running across the playground to Abby and her newfound friend. "Hey Ziva, Tony! This is Tim McGee." She said, gesturing to the shy boy. Tony and Ziva smiled. "Do you know what to do, Abby? I don't know what to do." Ziva said, starting to slip back into a bored stupor. "Hey, I've got something." Tony said, grinning mischievously. Ziva's excitement lifted. "Let's go get the Ball." He said. The other three gasped. Ziva cocked her head. "What?" The other three turned and stared at her. It was Tony who began to speak.

"It was a normal day. The first graders, that day, had been given a brand new bouncy ball. It was bright red, not a spot on it. To celebrate, they decided they would play a game of dodge ball. One had thrown the Ball, and it went soaring. It flew…

Right over the divisor line, and into the third grade sector.

Well, of course, they refused to give it back. A terrific battle of first-on-third ensued, until it was overruled that the third graders would keep the Ball. To this day, it sits, untouched, in the furthest corner of the sector, behind the basketball court." He finished.

Ziva nodded. "I get it. And you want to…" she trailed off, staring at the sector. "Yep. We'd be heroes!" he cried gleefully. Abby nodded determinedly. "I'm in." Ziva shrugged. "I guess I'm in." she sighed. "Me too." McGee said softly. "And so, Operation Retrieve The Ball is underway." He grinned. The team huddled, and began to speak in low voices.

The huddle broke after about ten minutes. "Everyone clear?" Tony asked. "Crystal." The new team replied. Tony ran to the further most right corner of the playground; Ziva, the left. Tony had cover from the swing set, which bordered the third sector; Ziva would have the wall corner. McGee would keep an eye out from the sandbox, and signal the two retrievers for trouble. Abby, of course, had to do distraction.

Ziva kept to the wall, slinking in the shadows. A boy glanced around, staring at her. She gave McGee a panicked look. "Abby!" he whispered hoarsely. "Trouble!"

"Got it, Tim. Distraction, distraction." Abby muttered, trying to figure something out. "Uh, um…**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" **she began yelling. Nearly the entire playground turned to stare. She felt all the eyes on her. "**LA LA LA!** **I LIKE BATS AND SPIDERS AND THE COLOR BLACK AND FARTING HIPPOS NAMED BERT AND SINGING REALLY, REALLY LOUD!" **she yelled. She giggled. Okay, now everyone with fifty yards was staring. She couldn't stop giggling.

Ziva herself could barely keep from falling over in laughter as she snuck towards the bush that hid the ball. She thanked her immensely, because it had provided her with enough time to sneak past the basketball game. She felt her stomach jump when she saw the bright flash of red in the dark green. Tony glanced at her and nodded. She nodded back.

The two dashed at the bush. Ziva picked up the ball. It was smooth, and had still retained its bright red glow. The two grinned at each other. Tony gestured to Tim for "All clear"

"All clear." He cried to Abby, who had finally stopped yelling. Now that she had stopped, the students returned to bustling about the playground.

Tony returned, gleeful at their accomplishment. They didn't notice the large figure appearing behind them…

"Well, aren't we something?" an older voice sighed.

Tony and Ziva whipped around. There stood a third grader, with blazing blue eyes and a voice that made your blood go cold.

"S-sorry." Tony muttered.

The boy looked at them thoughtfully. "You're awful clever, you know. Devising a plan like that, with a distraction and signals and everything."

_Oh, great, _Tony thought. _He knows everything._

"But you were sloppy. You never stop your distraction until the mission is over. And your signals should be a little more discreet."

Tony stared up in wonder at the wise third grader. "Wow. You're cool!" he cried. Ziva rolled her eyes.

The boy laughed. "Thanks. What are your names, anyway?" he asked.

"Tony."

"Ziva."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But I prefer for more people to call me Gibbs. It sounds cool." He sighed.

All of a sudden, a short, black haired figure marched up to him. "Hey, there!" the figure cried angrily.

The boy turned. "Who are you?" He looked down upon little Abby, who had her jaw set and her lip curled. She also had McGee's arm in a death grip, his face redder than a tomato.

"Abigail Sciuto, and you leave my friends alone!" she shouted.

"I-uh-um-" McGee stuttered, staring up at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't have any intention of hurting your friends."

"No! You can't- Oh, wait. You aren't going to tear them apart, limb from limb, because they tried to steal your legendary ball?" Abby asked innocently.

The whole group simply stared. "What?" she asked.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said, putting the ball back.

Gibbs picked it back up, and handed it to her. "Nah, keep it. It's just a ball." He sighed.

"Awesome!" Tony cried, holding up his prize.

Abby turned back to Gibbs. "I- I think I should try introducing myself again. I'm Abby." She said, holding her hand out to Gibbs.

"Timothy McGee." Tim said shyly

"Gibbs." He said, shaking both their hands.

Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim marched back over the first grade divisor line, Tony holding the ball. All the first graders started to crowd in. "Everyone, we got the ball!" he whooped. Suddenly, a little, furry black spider climbed off the ball and onto Tony's arm. "Eww! Spider! They're infested with spiders! RUN!" Jeanne suddenly screeched, pointing at the little arachnid. "AAAAAHHH!" All of the third graders ran, screaming. Abby turned to the rest of the group. "Well, it looks like we're going to be hanging out for a while." She sighed.

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	3. Chapter 3

Holy cheese nits!

When was the last time I updated this?

Oh, well.

Abby was laying outside her house, in her front yard. Although she preferred the color black, Abby still loved to just lay outside in the sunshine. It was just so…happy. Yeah, that was the word she was looking for.

Happy

She loved her newfound friends. Tony, Ziva, Timmy, and, recently, Gibbs.

There were all so…different. Abby liked being different. She thought it was more fun than being the same as everyone else. I mean, when everyone is the same, things just get _sooo _boring.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a loud crash.

"_Dang it!"_

Abby sat up. She looked out to the sidewalk in front of her.

"What the-"

Timmy lay there, his bike lying a few feet away.

"Ow." He said from his little spot on the ground.

"_Timmy!" _Abby cried, jumping up. Her black pigtails bounced as she ran over to Tim, who still lay on the ground, moaning.

His faced turned red when he realized who was running towards him. _Of all the people's yards I could crash in, _he thought, _it had to be hers._

_Great. Now she REALLY thinks I'm a klutz._

"Hey Abby." He said, managing a weak smile.

"OhmygoshTimmyareyouokay? Do you need help? I'll administer CPR!" She shouted.

"_AAGH!" _Tim screamed, rolling out from under her.

"Oh, you need defibrillating! Be right back, I'll go get Daddy's jumper cables and battery!" She said, jumping up.

"Abby, I'm okay! I'M OKAY!" Tim shouted. Abby stopped.

"Oh. Okay then." She said. She _was _kind of disappointed she didn't get to try out her homemade AED system.

"I've just got a scrape." His knee had a large, bloody scrape across it.

"Oh, come on. I have a first aid kit inside my house." She helped him up and into her house.

She dabbed hydrogen peroxide on the bandage. He let out a little whimper.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"It's okay."

"Timmy, you should seriously stick to computers."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"There you go." She put a band aid covered in bats on his scrape.

Timmy smiled. Abby leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He felt himself blush again.

She helped him up and walked him back outside.

Suddenly, a cry came across the street. "Ooh! Abby and Timothy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up, Jeanne!" Abby cried across the street.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" She continued shouting.

Timmy turned. "Just ignore her."

"What, you _actually _think I was paying attention to _any _of that?"

He laughed.

Timmy looked over at his bike. "Can you help me wheel this home?"

"Sure."

**Keep checking in, will be updating a little more consistently now!**

**-Vi**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony pouted in the back of the car.

"But Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!"

Jessica DiNozzo gave him a stern look from the front seat. "Anthony DiNozzo, stop that. You're going to school."

He crossed his arms. "I wanna stay home all day and watch movies! Daddy just got _True Lies, _and he said I could watch it with him!"

"Come on, Tony. Be a big boy."

"Being a big boy is _soo _overrated."

Jessica laughed, then stopped herself.

"Cheer up, Tony. I'm picking up your friend today."

Tony cocked his head, suddenly interested. "Which one?"

She pulled up to the curb. Suddenly, a figure jumped in, her deep brown curls bouncing all around.

"Hi, Tony!" She said. "Bye Papa!" She yelled out the window at her father, who waved at her.

She sat next to Tony. "I'm _soo _excited for show and tell today!"

Tony sat up. "What are you planning to do?"

She grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

Tony eagerly followed Ziva into the classroom.

"What are you going to do, Ziva?"

"You don't get to know yet, Tony. It's a surprise!"

Tony groaned. "Fine. What can I do to help?"

She pointed to the containers of building blocks in the corner. "Do you think you can build something taller than me?"

He looked her over. "Yeah, probably."

"Well, get to it!"

He began to build the blocks, one on top of another, until he finally created a five-foot-tall pillar of colorful blocks.

"There."

She looked it over. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, hugging Tony. He felt himself blush.

_Who am I, Timmy? _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and all the children began to file in.

All the children sat down, while Ziva stood by her stack of blocks.

"Okay, everyone, it's Ziva's turn for show-and-tell. Ziva, where is your show and tell item?"

She held out her empty hands. "Right here."

Jeanne snorted. "You don't even have anything with you."

Ziva simply looked at her. " 'If a great man finds power in his own body, then he is already a powerful man.' Papa told me that."

She looked out at her audience. "You may want to scoot back a little."

The wondering audience did as commanded.

She turned to the large figure in front of her, which was probably a good foot and half taller than her.

She bowed, and straightened.

"AAAH-AAAH!'She screamed as she swiftly kicked straight through the structure. She then swept it to finish it off.

The whole crowd of children simply stared at her, and then at the scattered bright blocks. Even the teachers could not help but stare at the tiny ninja.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Abby suddenly shouted from the back. She applauded wildly.

The other slowly children began to applaud as well. Ziva bowed and smiled.

Tony was beaming. "Ziva, that was awesome! Do you think you can teach me that?" he asked eagerly, running up to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

* * *

Gibbs sat in the corner of the classroom, his only company Ducky.

"I'm bored." He sighed, putting down his book.

"Jethro, I actually must say, I find this one _extremely _intriguing!" Little Ducky said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge his nose.

"Duck, you find _everything _intriguing."

Ducky chuckled. "It's true."

Suddenly, Jethro spotted another girl in the corner of the classroom. Her long, red hair flowed over her shoulders, and she was quietly looking over what seemed to be a map of some sort.

"Do you know that girl?" Gibbs pointed to the girl.

Ducky squinted. "No. I think she's new."

"Then let's go give her a proper greeting." Before Ducky knew it, he had jumped up and had started running towards the girl.

"Jethro, wait-" he said, panting, running after him.

"Hi." Jethro said to the quiet girl.

She looked up from what she was looking at. "Hi."

"I'm Jethro." He said, suddenly sticking out his hand.

"Just call me Ducky." Ducky said, offering his, too.

"Jennifer. But if you call me that, I will hurt you. Very badly."

Gibbs laughed. "I like you. So what do I call you?"

"Jenny. How about you?"

"Well, usually, people call me my last name, Gibbs. But you can call me Jethro. But only you and him." He babbled, pointing at Ducky.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought silently.

"You're very pretty!" He blurted. Ducky chuckled quietly.

Jenny smiled. "Thanks, uh, Jethro."

"So…what are you looking at?" He asked, leaning over her.

"It's a map of Washington D.C. I've always wanted to go there." She said, with a faraway gaze.

"Cool." Gibbs said, looking at the map with her.

"Interesting." Ducky commented, also looking at the map.

* * *

Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and now Jenny sat at a table in the lunch room. Everyone stared at the oddball gang, but then Gibbs just gave them a glance and they quickly walked on.

Abby slurped loudly from a large, brightly colored container.

"Abby, what _is _that?" Tony asked, watching the little girl drink from a container nearly the size of her.

"It's this new thing. It's called Caf-Pow! I really like it. It's yummy and makes me feel more awake!" She said excitedly.

Gibbs looked at the ingredients list. "It has caf-cafe-ney-"

"I think it is pronounced _caffeine_." Ducky said from his seat at the table.

"_Oh." _The whole table said in unison.

"I can't even pronounce the rest of them." Gibbs grumbled, handing it back to Abby.

Jenny giggled. "I like you guys."

Suddenly, Ducky felt a small hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and found he was staring down at a little boy with wire rim glasses much like his and curly brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Jimmy!" the boy said excitedly.

"Well, hello, Jimmy. What brings you here?" Ducky asked, turning all the way around.

"Well, um, I'm new and the other kindergarteners think I'm kind of weird..." The boy said, staring down at his feet.

"You'll fit right in." Ducky said, scooting over and inviting Jimmy to sit next to him.

"This is Ziva-"

Ziva waved, pausing to take a bite of her sandwich.

"Tony-"

"Sup." Tony waved, leaning back against the wall.

"Abby-"

Abby paused from ferociously slurping her Caf-Pow! long enough to wave.

"Timmy-"

Timmy looked up from his notebook. "Oh. Hey."

"Jenny-"

"Hi there!" She cried.

"And Gibbs."

Gibbs curtly nodded.

"I'm Jimmy Palmer. But you can call me Jimmy."

**Crappy ending. Could not really think of a good one.**

**Check in soon! And review. The little blue button is calling you. ANSWER THE CALL.**

**-Vi**


	5. Chapter 5

"Timmy!"

Second grade Tim looked up to see his mother on the porch.

"Can you please watch Sarah?" She asked. "I have to make dinner."

Timmy beamed. Now that he was a big boy, he could be trusted with more.

"Okay, mom!" He cried, picking up his baby sister.

She giggled. "Hi, Sarah Bear!" He said, tickling her. She laughed.

"Hi, Timmy!" Timmy looked up to see an excited Abby dashing across the lawn. "Look! My mommy got me new stuff!" She pointed to a skull T-shirt, black jeans, silver studs, and a pair of black and white Converse sneakers.

"Well, those sneakers are cool on you." He said, He blushed a little.

"Timmy, you're so sweet." She shyly smiled. Odd for Abby. "Can I see her?" He asked.

"You're like her sister, Abby. Of course." He handed his babbling little sister over to Abby, who held her lightly in her arms. Her babbles turned into light breathing as she slowly drifted into sleep.

"Shh, let's take her inside." Timmy whispered, leading her inside to Sarah's room.

Once they had laid her in her crib, Timmy smiled down at her.

"A girl."

"What?" Timmy asked, turning to Abby.

"I want a little girl. When I grow up."

And, as much as he would get teased if he admitted it, Timmy wanted a beautiful little girl, too.

"Me too." He whispered softly.

They watched Sarah sleep in silence. Finally, Timmy looked over at Abby, who had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. He took a blanket, laid it over her. Suddenly, he kissed her forehead. He blushed, and fell asleep in the chair beside her.

"Timmy?" Maria McGee, Timmy's mother, asked. She peeked inside of Sarah's nursery. She smiled as she saw the three fast asleep, and she lightly shut the door.

* * *

First grade had flashed by pretty quickly for little Ziva. She had already found a whole group of oddball friends. She very much liked them, because they did not judge her like the other kids. They were nice to her, and they didn't think she was quiet or funny-looking or weird.

They cared about her.

Especially one, a messy-haired, wily boy….he seemed to care the most.

She stared out of her bedroom window. Ziva was all alone. Mama had gone out for a while, saying she would come back. It had been a week since she had said that. Daddy had to go out to meet some "colleagues" tonight.

"Why can't I come?" She asked. Her father gave her a stern look, but something else flashed across his face. For just a moment, he seemed to become….fearful.

"You'll understand when you get older. Now, back to your jiu jitsu." He said sternly.

She laid down, and closed her eyes, ready for sleep.

Suddenly, something came flying in the window.

"Aagh!" She jumped back. She picked up the item. It was a small pebble. In came another one. And another. She stuck her head out the window.

"I warn you, I know where Aba keeps his knives!" She shouted out the open window. Crouched in an attack position, she peered over the windowsill.

She looked down upon Tony.

"Tony, what're you doing?" She asked. He held a finger to his lips.

"I gotta show you this!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Tony, if I'm caught, I'm dead meal." She said.

"Meat, Ziva." He corrected.

"Whatever!" She silently slid out the pane in her window, and she lowered herself onto the roof. She then lightly stepped down the roof, swung down ff the rain gutter and steadily landed on her feet in the front yard. She wiped her hands on her shirt and straightened up, smiling. Tony stared.

"Whoa, my ninja."

"Your ninja?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call ya. A ninja." He said, walking ahead with a grin.

"Wait up!" She cried. She looked up, and suddenly realized they were in a dark forest.

"Tony, wh-where are we?" Ziva asked, scared. It was not emotion she was used to.

"It's okay. When Mommy and Daddy would fight, I came here." He said, somehow navigating his way through the thicket of trees. He stopped for Ziva.

"Tony, I'm- I'm kind of scared." She stuttered. He took off his jacket, and threw it around her. He looked the shivering girl square in the eye. Chocolate brown orbs met polished emeralds.

"Ziva, as long as I'm here, I promise, I won't let _anything _hurt you." He said, holding her close to him. She nodded, and kept walking.

"We're here." He announced quietly. She looked up to an impossibly high up tree house. She gaped.

"Just follow me." He said. He seemed to search for a little niche in the wood. "Aha!" he lodged his foot in a spot, and began to climb. "Come on, ninja!" He called behind him. She gritted her teeth, and, finding an impossibly small set of rungs, began to climb.

Panting, she threw herself inside the tree house. She then looked around.

It was more like a small cabin.

The floor was smooth, made of light-smelling cedar wood. In the corner was a wooden box with a blanket on top. A bed of some sort. In another corner was a bright red cooler, and a pad of paper. There was even a small brown guitar in a corner. The walls are lined with posters, notes, and even a few drawings.

"My second home." He murmured, straightening the blanket and fixing the guitar on its stand.

"Tony, this is amazing." Ziva said, looking around the small room.

"I always come here, when Mommy and Daddy are fighting. I can't take the noise. And the hurtful things." His voice cracked. "They say mean things, Ziva. I don't like it."

"It's okay, Tony." She said, sitting next to him on the bed. She laid her hand on his knee. "I understand. Sometimes Aba does that-" She paused. "-but it's to me. When I mess something up in-in training or-or I get tired and I hurt-" She began to cry. She buried her face in Tony's shoulder. "I feel like he doesn't love me."

Tony held her while she cried, slowly rocking her back and forth. He softly sang a lullaby he remembered from such a long time ago.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be all right  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light_

He looked out the window to the surrounding darkness.

_You and I'll be safe and sound…._

Suddenly, he realized that she was asleep in his arms. He smiled, and he himself drifted off into sleep.

Ziva awoke to chirping birds and the familiar smell of cedar wood. She panicked slightly, as she couldn't remember how she got here. Then, she remembered everything: their trek in the woods, the tree house, both of them comforting each other, Tony's lullaby. She spotted Tony, who was curled up under his jacket in the corner. She walked over to him.

"Tony? Tony?" She whispered, shaking him. He looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Oh. Morning." He yawned.

"I should probably get back. You want to walk me back?" She asked.

"Sure."

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Cute chapter, in my opinion…but it's YOUR voice I want to hear.**

**You know the drill: PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON.**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, Tony." Ziva whispered as they reached her front yard.

"Anytime, Ziva." Tony smiled.

Ziva turned to walk to the house. Suddenly, she whirled around and kissed Tony on the cheek.

Tony stood there, a wide a grin covering his face.

Ziva peered in the window. She spotted her father lying on the couch, a few bottles strewn here and there. She opened the door, tiptoed past her sleeping father, and up to her bedroom. She laid down, and took out a copy of her favorite book: _Romeo and Juliet. _Even thought it was far beyond her years, she loved it.

_I wonder who my Romeo will be, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she heard her father coming up the stairs. He opened her door.

"Good morning, dear." He said, sounding quite tired, and something else. He sounded like Ziva did when her Ima had given her cough medicine, and she felt drowsy and dizzy.

"Good morning, Aba." She said.

"What did you do last night?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, Aba. Just read." She smiled, holding up the book.

* * *

Fourth grade. Finally.

Gibbs was overjoyed. He was ten, and his father had finally let him have some gun practice he was promised when he turned ten. It had just been something he was interested in. He had seen them before, and had seen people shoot them on TV. His father decided that today, he would take him to the shooting range he worked at.

"Watch me, Jethro." Jackson Gibbs picked up the .45 automatic.

Jackson Gibbs picked up the .45 automatic and carefully aimed the gun at the small target that had been set up. He pulled the trigger, and, suddenly, a perfect round hole appeared in the center of the target.

"Now, you try."

Jethro took the gun, and aimed it, biting his tongue between his teeth. He pulled the trigger, and a rip appeared in the edge of the target.

"Dammit." He whispered, frustrated.

"Hey, now. It's only your first shot. Try again, I'll be right back." He looked Jethro square in the eye. "I trust you."

Jethro nodded hurriedly. He picked up the gun again. He cocked it, carefully aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger. He saw the bullet, in slow-motion, go through _the exact same hole his father had shot._

"Impressive shot."

Gibbs whipped around, nearly dropping the gun.

A familiar redhead leaned against the pole beside him. Jethro whipped off his safety glasses.

"How long you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough to see that perfect try, crackshot." She laughed. Gibbs smiled.

Suddenly, she picked up the gun, slid on the glasses, and fired two rounds at the target, each one bordering the one he had shot.

"Well, Jethro, who's your girlfriend?" His father asked, suddenly popping back around the corner.

Gibbs went red. Jenny stood stiff. "Jennifer Shepard, sir. My father works here, Jasper Shepard."

Jackson laughed. "Oh, Jasper's your daddy, huh? I shoulda known. You have your momma's fiery red hair and his fiery attitude." He ruffled Jenny's hair. Jenny giggled. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, ma'am. Anyways, did you shoot those two rounds?" he gestured to the shots made by Jenny. She nodded.

"Well, nice job." He nodded. The three were silent. "Well, don't let me hold you and your girlfriend's target practice!" Jackson walked away, snickering. Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Sorry you had to see that."

Jenny laughed.

* * *

McGee yawned, turning over on his lawn. His mother and Sarah had gone out shopping, and he was home alone for about an hour. He had nestled himself in the green grass, smiling up at the sky. He rolled over and suddenly met Abby's bright eyes. He gave a start.

"How long you been laying there?" he asked.

She shrugged. "A bit."

"Why?"

"Because my house is boring." She rolled her eyes.

Timmy rolled back over. Suddenly, he asked "Do you ever wonder?"

"McGee, I wonder about a lot of things."

"About who you'll marry when you get older. Cause, you know, you gotta love them forever and stuff."

"Hmm. Not really. But now that you say it, sometimes."

"My mommy and daddy fight a lot." Tim said softly. "I don't think they thought it through."

"It's okay." Abby shrugged.

"Jeanne Benoit says she wants to marry a handsome prince, a very handsome prince."

His little heart sank as he thought, _That will never be me._

"Jeanne Benoit is a twat. Besides, I don't want to marry a boy because he's pretty. I want to marry him because he's smart, and because he understands me."

Timmy was surprised, but he smiled. "Same thing. I don't want to marry a girl because she's pretty. Because she's smart and knows me and isn't afraid to say so."

He looked at Abby. She was still staring up at the sky.

"Yeah." Abby smiled. "I hope that's why someone marries me."

"Don't worry, Abby. Whoever marries you will an extremely lucky guy." Immediately, he blushed a deep red.

"Really, Tim? That's so sweet of you." Abby whispered. "I say the same for you." She rolled over and yawned. She laid her head on his chest. He put his hand on her hair and lightly ran his fingers through it. He looked down, and she had fell asleep right then and there. He smiled, and let his mind drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Well? Satisfactory?

I'm keeping my updates sporadic for now, because my life is so crazy right now.

Life is crazy, period.

-Vi


	7. Chapter 7

"What, twerp?"

Timothy cowered in the corner of the school as the bullies laughed and smiled at him. The biggest one, Evan, laughed at him and pointed.

"P-please!" His stutter was returning. "Guys, c-come on!"

"W-what, twerp bag? Where's your mommy?" Evan said mockingly. He laughed. "Is she gone? Does she care about her little Timmy?"

Timmy's eyes stung with tears. "D-don't you ever s-say th-that." He whispered.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. The four turned around. Behind them stood small little Ziva, with her arms crossed and her expression furious.

"Hey what, little kid?" Evan asked.

"Hey, leave my friend alone." She marched over by Timmy and stomped her foot. "And that's an order!"

The boys all laughed yet again. "Because we're so afraid of you." He laughed hysterically.

However, Ziva smiled. "Okay then. If you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to prove it."

The boy raised his eyebrow.

Ziva suddenly snorted. "I forgot. I don't fight other girls."

The circle of older boys snickered. Evan's face turned red.

"Shut up, you little dipwad." He muttered.

Ziva looked him straight in the eye. "Make me." She said.

He swung out his fist to hit her, but she seized it, and swung him around. She then jumped up and planted both of her feet square in the chest, pushing off of him. He flew backwards, shaken at the small girl's strength and agility.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Evan mumbled, rubbing his chest.

Ziva turned to McGee. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked him, looking him over for bruises. Timmy shook his head.

"Th-thanks, Ziva. Those boys are m-mean to me a lot." He said quietly.

"It's fine, Timmy." She said. The bell rang. She looked at him, and paused only for a second before giving him a big hug, squeezing her eyes shut. Tim paused before returning itShe let go of him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't tell anyone I did that, okay?" Timmy nodded. "Come on. Back to class." She took his arm gently and started walking towards the hall.

* * *

Ducky was reading his book when, suddenly, he felt a little hand tapping his shoulder. He looked over to a little boy with wire glasses looking up at him.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy. We met a few days ago?" He inquired.

Ducky nodded, smiling. "I remember."

"Well, umm…" Jimmy trailed off. "I'm kinda lonely. The other kids think I'm kind of weird." He said. "Can I hang out with you?"

"Well, you can sit with me. I'm not doing much of anything." Ducky gestured for the empty floor space beside him.

"What are you reading?" Jimmy looked over at his book. It was lots of words, with some weird pictures. Diagrams, detailed drawings, tiny print that Ducky had to squint to read sometimes, even with his glasses on. It seemed like much too hard for a ten-year-old to be reading, but Ducky was apparently enjoying every second of it.

"American Medical History. I wanna be a doctor when I grow up!" Ducky pointed to the pictures. "See, that's the abdomen, and that's an intestine." Ducky pointed out the organs. Jimmy smiled. "I think I want to be a doctor, too. It looks like fun."

"fun? It's amazing! Saving lives is what you're doing!" Ducky said excitedly, flipping the pages, and pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"If you ever become a doctor, can be your assistant?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course, Jimmy!"

* * *

Tony sat on the couch at his house, watching _Scarface._

"As long as you don't tell Mommy, I'll let you watch it." DiNozzo Senior said, plopping the boy on the couch after he had asked about the movie.

Tony watched the screen intensely.

"Say hello to my little friend!" The man on screen screamed before firing his gun and laughing madly. Tony cowered just the tiniest bit into the couch.

"I don't like this movie." He mumbled, fumbling for the remote and shutting off the TV. He shook the tiniest bit as he remembered the man screaming like he was crazy. Tony decided that he didn't like that at all, and that he would never let anyone do that, not while he was around. Tony approached his father, who was sitting at his desk, and tugged on his sleeve.

"Daddy?"

His father was sweating slightly, running through the papers. He looked down at Tony, slightly frantic.

"Oh. Tony. I thought you were watching your movie."

Tony shook his head. "I, umm, shut it off. I wanted to ask something, dad."

"Fire away." DiNozzo Senior said distractedly.

"Daddy, who are the people that get the people like Mr. Capone?" Tony asked.

"Police. Cops." He looked at his son. "You wanna be one?" He asked, slightly apprehensive.

Tony Junior shifted slightly. "Umm….yeah."

"You don't wanna be no cop." The father stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

"But I do."

"Okay, well, then, I guess I got no jurisdiction for what you do." He sighed. His son was going to turn out much different then him.

* * *

**Sorry, short chap!**

**DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**Lol jk jk but, please, guys, review!**

**-Vi**


	8. Chapter 8

**To clear things up, they're all in third grade now, except for Gibbs and Jenny, who are both in fourth.**

* * *

Tony read the flier he was given- their school was having a dance night.

"Ew. I don't wanna go to a stupid dance." Most of the boys said. However, Tony secretly folded his paper up and tucked it in his pocket. He saw Timmy do the same thing, and he winked at him.

* * *

Out on the playground, Tony approached Ziva.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?" She was sharpening one of her knives, which she had already been in the office for many times. Apparently, they weren't allowed at school, but Ziva did it anyways.

Tony swallowed hard. "There's that school dance thing this week."

She shrugged. "I don't think any of my friends are going."

Tony blushed. "Well, do you want to go with me?"

She almost dropped the knife on his foot. "What?"

"Do you want to go with me to the dance?"

She looked up at him, and put away her knife. "You want to take me…as your date?"

"Well, why not?"

She looked at him long and hard before replying. "I'd love to go with you."

* * *

Timmy looked over at Abby, who was reading a book. He was shaking like it was the middle of December. He had a lump in his throat and his stutter seemed to multiply.

_No fear, Tim, no fear! _Tony's words echoed in his head.

"No fear, Timmy, no fear. Just give her the envelope and walk away." In his head, he saw himself in a suave suit, giving Abby the envelope with a rose, and walking away, with her giggling behind him.

He ran up to her, dropped the envelope in her lap.

"HereAbbyreadthisandanswermew hatyouthinkokayokaybyenow!" He said before taking off like a lit rocket in the other direction Abby stared after him.

"Hmm. That was weird. Even weirder than usual." She said. She opened the envelope, and took out the piece of paper.

At the top was a scribbly rose, drawn in with black marker. An arrow was pointing to it, with the words "I know you like roses, so I drew you one." At the bottom of the paper was a question. "Will you go with me to the dance?" There were two boxes at the bottom: "Yes" or "No".

There was another little note at the bottom.

"I totally understand if no I mean I'm awkward and stuff but you decide I mean I hope you say yes but it's fine if you don't but it'd be really cool if you did."

She laughed, and checked "yes", and hurried off to find Tim.

* * *

_Alright, Gibbs, come on. Come on._

Gibbs was giving himself a pep talk as he watched Jenny play basketball.

_Come on, Gibbs, you got this. You got this, man. Get the girl, get the girl. Just. Get. The. Girl._

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Gibbs doesn't get nervous." He said with a smile as he strode over to Jenny.

"Jenny?"

She turned around, her red hair sticking to her neck. "Hold on, guys." She tossed her team the ball, and they continued the play. "What's up, Jethro?"

"Well, I don't know if you were already taken for the dance, but if you're not, I'd love to have someone to go with." He said.

Jenny blushed the color of her hair. "Well...I'm not going with anyone yet.."

"Yet?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you the same thing, but you're way ahead of me apparently. Yes, Gibbs, I'd like to go with you."

* * *

Tony, Tim, and Gibbs were all Tony's house. Right now, they were all fixing their tuxedos in the mirror.

"This straight?" Tony asked, turning to Gibbs.

Gibbs took it, and folded it over right, so that the collar was a nice white strip.

"There you go." He said, meeting Tony's eyes. Tony felt a rush of appreciation for the older boy.

Tim approached tony. "Is my hair okay?" His sandy brown hair was slicked back, stiffened by gel. "It has to be! It has to be perfect for Abby I don't want her to think I'm a slob or something like that you know I just want her to know-"

Tony put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "It looks great, Tim. Abby'll love it."

DiNozzo Senior walked in to all the boys wearing tuxedos, fixing their collars in the mirror. He grinned, and ruffled his son's hair.

"Maybe my son will turn out like me after all. Looking sharp, boys."

"Thanks. I found it way back in my closet!" Tim said.

Tony's mother, Jessica, walked in. "I got you boys a surprise!"

"What?" They all looked at her.

She took out a box, and opened it. They each had a rose.

"You put it in your breast pocket, see?" She took it, and stuck it in Tony's breast pocket. "See? _Now _you're looking sharp for your girlfriends."

"EW!" All three cried out.

"Mommmmmmm!" Tony cried out indignantly.

Jessica and Tony Sr. looked at each other knowingly.

"Alright, then." She sighed. "Just wait until high school rolls around." She said under her breath.

At Abby's house, the three girls were sitting at Abby's mother's vanity.

"Thanks, Abby!" Ziva cried, examining herself in the mirror. Her eyes were lines with a deep shade of purple that matched her dress. "Aba doesn't usually let me use makeup or wear dresses. He says they're impractical."

"Momma hardly lets me use make up. Too much for a third grader, she thinks. But tonight's special, so she said okay to letting me use hers."

Abby was wearing a black dress with a glittery black tie in the middle. Ziva and Jenny wore the same style, but Ziva's was a deep purple that complimented her skin tone and Jenny's was a soft white.

"You both look really pretty!" Jenny cried.

"You too, Jenny. I'm so excited!" Abby cried, jumping up and down.

Abby's mother walked in. "You three are so pretty tonight. You're going to really impress your boyfriends."

"EWWW!" All three cried out.

"Mom! Why would you _say _that?!" Abby asked, horrified.

"What?" Abby's mom asked. "You're getting dolled up for your boyfr-"

"Don't even say the b-word." Abby said, still making a disgusted face. "Don't. Even. Say. It."

Abby's mom laughed. "B-"

"NO."

* * *

At the dance, the three girls waited on the park bench for their dates.

A silver van pulled up, and the three boys got out, dressed in their tuxedos.

"Bye, hon! I'll pick you up after!" Tony's mother called. The girls giggled.

"Moooooom!" Tony cried. "Don't do that!"

"Alright, well, love you, sugar muffin!"

"MOM!"

Now the boys were snickering quietly, too.

"Shut up." Tony said, blushing red. He took Ziva's arm, like his father had showed him. "Let's go." He smiled at her.

Tim looked at Abby. She was pretty tonight, her bright green eyes shining like emeralds. She took his hand. "The note was really sweet, Tim." She said. "Thanks."

He had never blushed that furiously in his life.

"I like the bowtie. Vintage." Jenny said, touching Jethro's bow, once again displaying her precociousness.

"Thanks. My dad gave it to me. Old thing, smelled musty when he first pulled it out." Jethro wrinkled his nose, making Jenny laugh.

* * *

**I'll finish this next chapter. Sorry guys, I was grounded, and me madre restricted computer time :( thanks for the patience, greatly appreciated! **

**Read and review, my lovelies!**

**-Vi**


End file.
